User blog:DancePowderer/Where Monarchs Dream, Part 1
The following takes place shortly after the events at Dressrosa. Brannew: Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, the final security checks have been completed for the site of this year's Reverie. Set up plans are already under way. Sakazuki: It was so much easier before that damn Shichibukai decided he wanted his old family stomping ground back. Mariejois took care of it all. But because of "family complications" we had to move it and got stuck with all the work. Sometimes I wonder if "party planner" shouldn't be included in my job description under responsibilities. Even when he's gone he's a pain in my ass, because now it's too late to move it back to Mariejois. Brannew: And speaking of that regime change, sir, the Riku family resubmitted Dressrosa's RSVP. You're not going to like it... Sakazuki: Might as well show me. I mean how bad could it be? Brannew hands Sakazuki a file and takes a large step back and to the right. Sakazuki: Okay, the king, two princesses, two elite guards, and for their guests they put...WHAT!? Brannew: I'm afraid it's true, sir. I called the king myself to make sure it wasn't a joke. He was very insistent about his intention. Sakazuki smashes the desk, sending fiery splinters everywhere. Now do you see why Brannew backed up? Sakazuki: What the hell is the Riku family trying to pull? And he's inviting all of them? Brannew: Presumably yes, sir. Sakazuki: Great. Make sure every Cipher Pol agent assigned to the event is aware of this. In the mean time, bring in the security committee for the conference. Brannew: They're already on their way. Sakazuki: Hey, you three, stop pretending you're not listening and get over here! Three men, who were sitting in a little lounge area off to one side of the office, stand up and walk over to the fleet admiral, flanking him where his desk used to be. Kizaru: I'm interested to see your choices for this job. Fujitora: It will certainly show your preferences. And enter the vice admirals. Since they're obligated to look nothing short of 100% badass when more than three of them show up at once, I feel I should paint the scene properly. From down the hall, a group of men is seen walking toward the office. They are acting casually, yet give off an intimidating air with just a touch of ego mixed with confidence. ???: I wonder what he wants from us. (can you sense the sarcasm?) ???: It should be pretty obvious, considering how hectic things have been around here. ???: This should be fun. They enter the office and stand at attention in a row. Sakazuki: Gentlemen, thank you for being here. As I am sure you are no doubt aware, Reverie is approaching, and with so many powerful people gathered in one place, the abilities of the security force must reflect that. That is why I have chosen you to be the conference's Magnificent Seven (yeah, it's a pun, shut up). You are: Momonga Cancer Strawberry Smoker Onigumo Comil Stainless (Was that badass enough for you?) Sakazuki: You have all been chosen for your power, tactical wit, and sense of diplomacy. For some of you, one of those three traits is stronger than the others. That is why you must all work together. You will be in command of the naval blockade around the island. You will not be the only ones there. Vice Admiral Ronse and Vice Admiral Lacroix are acting as gatekeepers to the island, and another line of security. Vice Admiral Doberman, Vice Admiral Yamakaji, and Vice Admiral Mozambia will be working with Cipher Pol from on the island itself. Failure is not an option. You have two hours to choose and inform any subordinate officers you wish to have with you. They will be under your control and in command of another ship in your sector of the blockade. Your troops will be captains and commodores stationed here. Are there any questions? Stainless: Where is the conference exactly? That detail has been rather hazy. Sakazuki: One of the World Nobles was kind enough to lend us an island he owns that is near Mariejois. It's his vacation home. Stainless (thinking, having trouble hiding his surprise): A world noble's vacation home is large enough to accommodate an entire world leader's conference? Cancer: You said that we'll be acting as a line of defense in addition to the gatekeepers. Does that mean we will be responsible for stopping and checking ships going to the conference? Sakazuki: Yes, you will be a security checkpoint, responsible for checking ships as they come. That means boarding them for inspections of cargo, crew, and passenger manifests. Remember I mentioned diplomacy earlier? Be quick, thorough, and most of all courteous. And do not be too rash. A ship that goes through without inspection might be a rogue outfit, or it could be a first-timer who doesn't know procedures. Smoker, your assigned sector includes the entry gate, so you will probably have the most to do which is why you're getting an extra ship. Once the proceedings get under way you will go ashore, relieve the other three vice admirals of duty, and take on their security roles, leaving your chosen officer in command of the ships. Again, FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION. Is that clear? All: Yes, sir! Sakazuki: Good, now go get your teams together. Later, the 7 are sitting around a table discussing stuff. Momonga: So, if I wrote this out correctly, Smoker will have Rear Admiral Hina and Captain Tashigi. Cancer will have Rear Admiral Sicily. Strawberry will take Rear Admiral Kadar. Onigumo will take Commodore Very Good. Stainless wants Rear Admiral Catacombo. Comil is asking for Commodore T-Bone. And I will be taking, at the behest of one of my predecessors, Captain Coby. If there are no disagreements, I will submit this to the fleet admiral. 5 of them: Agreed. Momonga: Smoker? Is that list okay with you? Smoker: What? Yeah, what you said was fine. Momonga: Glad to hear it. He walks off. Cancer: What's eating you? You're only this out of it when something is weighing on your mind. Smoker: Why would Sakazuki have the admirals there if he was only giving orders to us? Last Reverie I was stationed aboard Vice Admiral Tsuru's ship. I remember Admiral Aokiji was the go-between for the blockade and land operations as well as the blockade leader, while Admiral Akainu and Admiral Kizaru ran the ground operation jointly. Tsuru told me the admirals' duties were included in the briefing. So why not now? Cancer: Hmm, I guess the information about their duties is secret. Smoker: The problem with me and secret information is that I have a talent for finding it out in a way that is never pleasant. TO BE CONTINUED So, what did you think? I've been on the fence about doing a Reverie prediction because I know it will be low action. I have a few ideas to keep it interesting but will minimize the fighting. I know the fanboys will automatically disagree because of that, but what do people of substance actually think? Category:Blog posts